


Faber est suae quisque fortunae

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, alternative universe - birthday tattoo, birthday tattoo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: The Writing Week, #3 per fanwriter.itPrompt: data di nascita (lista Soulmate)Fandom: Sherlock Holmes (Canonico)Pairing: Holmes/Watson"[...] «Eppure dovrai pure ammettere», dissi una sera mentre cenavamo al Ritz, giusto prima di un concerto, «che ha un che di consolatorio il fatto di sapere che da qualche parte esista qualcuno che corrisponde alla nostra metà della mela».«Non vi trovo nulla di consolatorio, Watson, anzi. Come uomini dovremmo essere in grado di decidere per conto nostro cosa riteniamo sia giusto per noi, e questo implica il poter sceglier con chi condividere il focolare».«Ma questo implica poter scegliere la persona sbagliata»."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Faber est suae quisque fortunae

Come il lettore saprà, non ho mai fatto segreto della mia passione per il gentil sesso. Sin dalla giovinezza ho dedicato ben più di qualche ora nell’intento di sedurre fanciulle di basso e alto rango, il tutto con un certo successo, complici il mio essere baldanzoso, quasi sfrontato, ma al tempo stesso con i piedi ben piantati per terra grazie al mio percorso di studi.

Durante il primo periodo nell'esercito si aggiunse il fatto che la vita da campo mi aveva reso certamente più maturo.

Tutto cambiò quando venni ferito.

Ogni mia prospettiva venne spazzata via e da essere un giovane pieno di vita divenni un veterano derelitto, claudicante e con una spalla che gridava vendetta a ogni mutazione meteorologica.

Il gentil sesso non perse la sua attrattiva, certo, ma fui io a cambiar prospettiva.

Per la prima volta in vita mia decisi di prestare attenzione al tatuaggio che sin dalla nascita portavo impresso sul mio petto.

6 Gennaio 1854.

Chiunque fosse la mia anima gemella, la persona con cui – speravo – avrei passato il resto della mia vita, era nata in quella data.

Un ago in un pagliaio, certo, ma adesso che avevo una nuova prospettiva nella vita non mi sembrava poi così difficile da trovare.

* * *

Mary era molto più giovane di me quando la conobbi, e quando ciò accadde io vivevo già a Baker street da circa sei anni.

Avevo passato quegli anni ad aiutare il mio amico con i suoi casi, accrescendo pian piano la mia fama sia come medico che come scrittore – sebbene all’epoca fossimo appena agli inizi dell’età dell’oro del famoso investigatore.

Con Holmes avevo più volte in passato discusso di quanto fossi affascinato dal fatto che la nostra vita potesse essere legata a quella di un qualcun altro tramite un semplice marchio sulla pelle, mentre lui non si era mai mostrato appassionato alla questione, anzi.

Riteneva sciocco che l’essere umano, colui a cui era stato concesso di possedere libero arbitrio e conoscenza grazie al peccato di Eva, potesse piegarsi a dover far scelte di vita basate su di un qualcosa che nulla aveva di scientifico.

«Eppure dovrai pure ammettere», dissi una sera mentre cenavamo al Ritz, giusto prima di un concerto, «che ha un che di consolatorio il fatto di sapere che da qualche parte esista qualcuno che corrisponde alla nostra metà della mela».

«Non vi trovo nulla di consolatorio, Watson, anzi. Come uomini dovremmo essere in grado di decidere per conto nostro cosa riteniamo sia giusto per noi, e questo implica il poter sceglier con chi condividere il focolare».

«Ma questo implica poter scegliere la persona sbagliata».

«Questo implica non volersi piegare al volere di un qualcosa che punta tutto sul fatto che la nostra così detta “Anima Gemella” si trovi giusto dietro l’angolo quando invece potrebbe trovarsi in una sperduta provincia coloniale. E dove sta scritto che questa debba condividere con noi nazionalità e lingua?»

«È il destino a legarle. Se e quando sarà opportuno, il fato li farà ricongiungere», sussurrai fatalista, portandomi il vino alle labbra.

Holmes sollevò un sopracciglio con un silenzio eloquente, imitando il mio gesto.

« _Faber est suae quisque fortunae_ », citò subito dopo sottovoce, giusto prima che il cameriere venisse ad elencarci la lista dei dolci.

* * *

Holmes, durante quei sei anni, mai mi disse quale fosse la data impressa sul suo corpo.

«Non ha alcuna importanza», ribatté una sera di fronte alla mia ennesima richiesta, interrompendo il proprio armeggiare con ampolle e acidi.

«Ma non sei neanche curioso? Magari fra le centinaia di clienti che hai aiutato vi era proprio _lei_ ».

«Il Cielo me ne scampi!», sbottò con una risata amara, ponendo fine alla discussione.

Durante quei sette anni, curiosamente, non mi disse mai neanche quale fosse la sua data di nascita. Se inizialmente tentai di scoprirlo per vie trasverse, ovvero con domande subdole – che caddero ovviamente nel vuoto – o chiedendo alla signora Hudson – tanto ignorante quanto il sottoscritto -, dopo qualche tempo decisi di essere più diretto.

La data che mi disse fu un 23 maggio, che riuscì a strappargli mesi prima con le pinze.

Quando quel giorno mi presentai a lui con un pacchetto contenente un nuovo paio di guanti, il risultato fu uno sguardo confuso.

«A cosa debbo questa cosa?»

«Ma come, Holmes! Non ricordi forse il tuo stesso compleanno?»

Lo sguardo confuso rimase impresso sul suo volto ancora qualche istante, sino a che non scomparve, come se un pensiero avesse appena attraversato la sua mente.

«Oh, giusto. Ti avevo indicato questa data», disse poco convinto.

«Per come lo dici», lo interruppi ridendo, «sembra quasi che non sia oggi!»

La mancanza di risposta da parte di Holmes fu più che eloquente, e la mia risata si spense presto, sostituita da stizza.

«Giusto Cielo, Holmes! È così, non è vero?»

Holmes tentò di mostrarsi contrito, ma era evidente quanto trovasse la cosa divertente.

«Perché mai avresti dovuto mentire su questa cosa?»

«In tutta onestà, amico mio, non ho grande memoria della discussione, ma son quasi certo che possa averti mentito solo per colmare la tua sete di curiosità. Debbo dire che non credevo te ne saresti ricordato».

Mi lasciai andare sulla poltrona, sconfitto.

«Non vedo per quale ragione tu debba far segreto della data della tua nascita, Holmes. Questa cosa è quantomeno ridicola».

«E io non vedo per quale ragione a te debba importare così tanto. Si tratta solo di una data, non vi è alcuna necessità di festeggiare».

Controbattei dicendo che per me era importante. Ritenevo Holmes la persona a me più cara, e se potevo avere l’occasione di festeggiarla nel modo appropriato, perché non farlo?

Holmes parve colpito.

Non comprendeva, certo, ma indubbiamente era colpito.

«Se la cosa è così importante per te, Watson, così sia. Ma perdonami, sai quanto io disdegni il dovermi piegare agli obblighi mondani, e gradirei evitare di dover dar peso a un qualcosa di così poco conto come la mia data di nascita. Ti concedo però, d’ora in poi, un giorno all’anno in cui potrai comportarti come se fosse il mio reale compleanno. Ti pare un’offerta congrua?»

«Magnanimo», dissi acido, scatenando tuttavia le risate del mio amico, che si lasciò andare con lo schienale sulla poltrona.

Tuttavia, conscio che di più non avrei ottenuto, accettai, e il 23 maggio divenne per me la data di nascita del mio caro Sherlock Holmes, e mi ci abituai talmente tanto che dopo alcuni anni quasi faticavo a ricordare che fosse un mero vezzo mio e del mio amico.

* * *

Mary era nata il 6 gennaio del 1862 e aveva esattamente dieci anni meno del sottoscritto quando ci fidanzammo.

Quando scoprii che il mese e il giorno di quella graziosa fanciulla corrispondevano a quelli marchiati sul mio petto, il mio cuore quasi si fermò.

L’avevo trovata.

Il sospetto che non fosse lei mi si presentò più volte al pensiero che l’anno fosse scorretto – 1862 invece che 1854 -, ma ogni mio dubbio venne fugato quando lei mi mostrò il suo, una sera di ritorno da una piacevole passeggiata, quando la riaccompagnai.

7 agosto 1852.

La data sulla mia pelle non era perfettamente corretta, ma non potevano esserci errori.

Era lei la mia anima gemella, la donna con cui avrei passato il resto della mia vita.

Quella sera rientrai nelle stanze mie e di Holmes completamente euforico, quasi di corsa.

«È lei, amico mio, è lei!», annunciai con gioia, lanciando il cappello verso l’appendiabiti, mancandolo completamente. Non me ne curai, troppo felice per prestarvi attenzione.

Quella sera stessa, di fronte a quella rivelazione, le avevo chiesto la mano.

Lo dissi ad Holmes, sdraiato mollemente sul divano, un libro in grembo e lo sguardo apatico.

Alle mie parole non fece niente, non disse niente.

Mi domandai se mi avesse sentito perché per svariati secondi non mostrò alcuna reazione.

Poi, inaspettatamente, aprì bocca.

«Lieto per te», disse freddo.

Il mio moto di gioia ebbe un freno.

«Va tutto bene, amico mio?»

«Deliziosamente Watson».

«Dunque non capisco. Perché questa reazione?», domandai, incapace di bloccarmi.

Holmes sollevò un sopracciglio e notai una lieve irritazione sul suo volto.

«Quale reazione, Watson? Mi pare di aver appena detto di essere lieto per te».

«Un conto son le parole, un conto l’atteggiamento».

«E cosa del mio atteggiamento ti lascia presupporre che io possa non essere felice per la tua novità?»

Lo osservai a lungo, incapace di dar voce al mio pensiero, quando con la coda dell’occhio notai l’astuccio di marocchino giacere in posizione ben diversa rispetto a dove lo avevo notato prima di uscire.

Capì che Holmes, in quel momento, non doveva essere in sé.

Allungai una mano verso il tavolino, afferrando il la pietra dello scandalo.

«Di nuovo, Holmes?»

Il detective fece roteare gli occhi, alzandosi subito in piedi e allungando una mano per strapparmi via il bottino.

«Ne avevamo discusso».

«No, Watson. Tu ne avevi discusso. Io sono stato vittima mio malgrado dei tuo discorsi senza senso, ma non li ho mai condivisi né accettati».

«Finirai per ammazzarti», mi lasciai scappare, ben più irritato di quanto volessi far trapelare. Holmes se ne accorse e mi stupii nel notare una punta di cattiveria nel suo sguardo.

«Non ho dubbi che quando accadrà la nostra buona Miss Morstan saprà consolarti per la perdita del sottoscritto. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi».

Senza aggiungere altro, accompagnato dal fruscio della vestaglia, si ritirò nella propria stanza, badando bene di chiudere la porta a chiave.

* * *

Da quel momento qualcosa si incrinò.

Holmes era troppo ben educato per mostrare alla mia futura moglie l’atteggiamento freddo e crudele che in quei giorni rivelava unicamente in privato al sottoscritto, ma quando rimanevamo soli la sua lingua biforcuta andava a colpire con fare caparbio dove più doleva. Inoltre era evidente quanto fosse sotto l’influsso degli stupefacenti, ma ogni mia rimostranza si dimostrò inutile

In pochi mesi, l’amicizia che avevamo coltivato andò in frantumi, e ciò che mi rimase furono solo polvere e rimpianti.

Non capivo cosa potessi aver sbagliato, perché da un istante all’altro la nostra vita fosse cambiata in tal modo.

Certo, avrei lasciato presto Baker Street, ma questo non implicava che avrei tagliato i ponti con lui, anzi.

Ma dovevo ammettere che sapevo quanto Holmes fosse un abitudinario, e interpretai questo suo atteggiamento come uno sconvolgimento dei suoi piani di vita, cosa che difficilmente mi avrebbe perdonato.

Stolto io ad essere così cieco all’epoca, ma ero giovane e incapace di comprendere le cose più ovvie.

* * *

Holmes partecipò al mio matrimonio come testimone, su insistenza mia e di Mary.

Quando dopo averle sollevato il velo per baciarla mi voltai verso di lui, ciò che vidi mi sconvolse.

Odio, rabbia, frustrazione.

Solo io seppi cogliere quei sentimenti dentro quella vecchia chiesa, solo io mi ritrovai a domandarmi cosa avessi fatto di sbagliato.

Era una fredda giornata di novembre del 1888. *

Dopo quella volta non lo vidi per tre lunghi mesi.

* * *

Ciò che mi stupì del mio primo incontro con Mary fu che non venni colpito come da un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Non fu come in un romanzo di appendice, non sentii cori angelici, non avvertii il cuore stringermisi in gola.

Mi rendo conto solo ora che la scelsi.

Forse in errore, acciecato dalla falsa pista del mio tatuaggio, ma decisi di stare con lei.

E forse non fui per lei il migliore dei mariti, ma lei fu certamente per me la migliore delle mogli, mia amica, mia pari.

E nonostante ciò che accadde in seguito, nonostante il dolore che inflissi ad Holmes con la mia scelta, non mi pentii mai di averla sposata.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante gli errori, nonostante la realtà dei fatti che non volli mai guardare negli occhi.

* * *

Quando persi Holmes alle cascate Reichenbach il mondo mi crollò addosso.

Qualcosa dentro di me si spezzò e non tornò mai più come prima.

Per questo non fui in grado di starle accanto come avrei dovuto.

Mary pagò le mie colpe sulla propria pelle, e non mi sono mai perdonato per questo.

Si spense il 23 maggio del 1893.

La data che avevo scelto con Holmes per festeggiare il suo finto compleanno.

* * *

Anche se fatto in buona fede la scelta di Holmes di nascondersi agli occhi del mondo per tre anni fu per me inizialmente inconcepibile. L’idea poi che avesse voluto tenermi all’oscuro e gabbarmi in tal modo mi straziò per giorni, settimane, sino a che pian piano, con delicatezza, non mi riabituai alla sua presenza, al fatto che fosse ancora vivo e vegeto, così simile a come mi aveva lasciato eppure così diverso, con un sottotono di amarezza costante che mai abbandonava le nostre discussioni.

Un passo alla volta, senza che ci accordassimo, decidemmo di concederci nuovamente fiducia.

Fu così che ritrovai il mio migliore amico, la mia bussola, e il senso di vuoto che da anni mi ancorava al fondo dell’abisso finalmente si allentò e potei tornare a respirare in superficie.

* * *

Quando lo trascinai in casa ero ricoperto di sangue.

Non sapevo se fosse mio, del mio amico o del gruppo di criminali che ci avevano attaccato giusto pochi minuti prima e che adesso giacevano riversi in un vicolo, più morti che vivi.

Holmes era sulle mie spalle e non avevo dubbi che nei giorni seguenti le mie vecchie ferite di guerra avrebbero ripreso a gridare per lo sforzo, ma in quell’istante non avevo intenzione di prestarvi ascolto.

Il mio amico e collega era stato colpito, una pugnalata inferta dall’ultimo disperato che aveva squarciato la sua giacca e che lo aveva fatto cadere a terra.

Era stato allora che avevo deciso di trascinarlo via, gettandomelo in spalla come tante volte in passato ero stato costretto a fare con i miei commilitoni, lasciandomi alle spalle i lamenti e le imprecazioni dei nostri assalitori.

Holmes era cosciente ma dolorante, una mano a premere sulla spalla interessata.

Il mio terrore era che fossero state colpite zone vitali, quali apice polmonare e succlavia, o che avessi visto male e che il pugnale fosse scivolato più verso l’interno, andando a minacciare i tronchi sovra aortici.

Impegnato come ero stato a schivare i colpi non avevo potuto vedere al meglio e mi convinsi che la cosa migliore fosse controllare tutto il torace.

Holmes tentò di opporsi alle mie mani, ma era evidente che avesse difficoltà nel sollevare il braccio per allontanarmi, così non mi fu difficile bloccare ogni suo tentativo.

Gli tolsi alla bene e meglio la giacca e la sua resistenza di fece più strenua, tanto che dovetti bloccargli i polsi con le mani, andando a cercare il suo sguardo.

«Holmes, devo controllare che sia tutto a posto».

«Sto bene», rantolò.

«La camicia è completamente lorda di sangue. Non mi darò pace finché non avrò controllato di persona».

Solitamente Holmes sapeva dimostrarsi fisicamente ben più forte di me, ma era evidente quanto le forze gli stessero venendo meno in quell’istante, dacché per me non fu così difficile tenergli bloccati entrambi i polsi magri con una mano mentre con l’altra mi accingevo a sbottonare la camicia.

Lo liberai solo quando anche l’ultima asola fu libera, ma unicamente per andare ad aprirne i lembi per cercare con lo sguardo il punto di entrata della lama. Lo vidi subito.

Uno squarcio al livello del trapezio sinistro, proprio sopra la clavicola, ma nonostante il sangue fosse abbondante non vi erano getti tali da poter essere considerati arteriosi e tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto provocare un grave danno era illeso.

Sospirai, lieto che fosse un qualcosa di facilmente rimediabile: avevo visto ferite ben peggiori in Afghanistan e solitamente con danni simili bastava ricucire la ferita, bendare e tenere a riposo, sperando che non andasse in sepsi.

Holmes era abbandonato con la schiena sul divano, pallido, il volto asciutto rivolto verso la finestra, ben lontano da me, teso.

Addussi il tutto al dolore, sebbene fossi certo che ne avesse subite di ben peggio, come quella volta in cui gli spararono alla tibia destra. Son certo che dentro avesse ancora qualche scheggia di proiettile. Quella volta aveva rischiato di perdere l’arto, ma il fatto di essere giovane e testardo lo aveva aiutato.

E indubbiamente il fatto che fossi stato sempre al suo capezzale sicuramente aveva aiutato, poiché Holmes non era assolutamente in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso, troppo convinto di essere immortale.

Poi finalmente il mio sguardo si abbassò un poco rispetto al punto di ingresso della ferita, e lì notai qualcosa.

Senza che potessi fermarmi portai la mano destra sul suo pettorale, andando con il polpastrello del pollice a cercare di ripulire il sangue che copriva parzialmente la fine scritta nera.

E lì la lessi.

Chiara e tonda, inconfondibile.

7 agosto 1852.

La mia data di nascita.

Ogni singolo rumore, che provenisse dalla stanza stessa o dalla strada, divenne un brusio di fondo assolutamente dimenticabile e tutto ciò che fui in grado di sentire fu il pompare accelerato del sangue nelle mie orecchie.

Riuscii solo dopo parecchio a spostare lo sguardo verso il mio amico, ma non incontrai il suo sguardo.

Non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi.

«Holmes, cosa significa questa cosa?»

Silenzio ostinato.

Ma io avevo bisogno di risposte, e con un movimento rapido mi sollevai in piedi e andai a mettermi con le ginocchia sul divano, costringendolo a guardarmi.

«Holmes, parla».

Finalmente si decise a sostenere il mio sguardo, e ciò che vi vidi fu la stessa rabbia che notai in lui il giorno del mio matrimonio. La cosa mi colpì in pieno petto e capii finalmente il perché mi fossi meritato tanta ira.

«A che pro, Watson? Non c’è assolutamente niente da dire».

Lo afferrai istintivamente per la spalla sana, troppo sconvolto per poter prestare attenzione al fatto che il mio amico avesse ancora la ferita esposta e sanguinante.

«Quando sei nato? Quale è la tua vera data di nascita? Dimmelo, te ne prego».

Ma Holmes era tornato ad abbassò lo sguardo, in volto dolore e ostinazione. Non disse altro e ogni mia preghiera si rivelò vana.

Tentai di convincerlo ancora a lungo con preghiere, imprecazioni, ma nulla riuscì a smuoverlo. A quel punto, e solo allora, mi resi conto che dovevo mettere da parte la mia disperazione per prestargli soccorso come medico.

Andai a ripulire alla bene e meglio la ferita con dell’alcol, e nonostante sapessi quanto dolore stesse provando non riuscii a strappargli neanche un gemito di dolore. Cercai di fare in fretta, togliendo quanto più sangue possibile dalla pelle diafana, controllando che la ferita fosse unica e ben pulita. Mi premurai di dare anche un paio di punti di sutura, quanti bastavano perché la ferita non si aprisse ulteriormente, sperando che non fossero stati interessati eccessivamente i legamenti, ma questo lo avremmo scoperto solo fra parecchi giorni, una volta rimarginatasi la ferita.

Dopodiché mi limitai a bendarlo, andando anche a recuperare in stanza una vecchia sciarpa, che lo costrinsi ad indossare intorno al collo per andare a sorreggere il braccio, di modo che non andasse a gravare con il peso sulla spalla ferita.

Da lì in poi non restava che attendere.

Mi allontanai dal mio paziente in silenzio, perso nei miei pensieri.

Non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa ciò che avevo visto e non comprendevo come fosse possibile che non me ne fossi mai accorto.

Eppure vi erano state occasioni in cui avevo visto Holmes a torso nudo.

Poi mi ricordai che non era propriamente così: anche durante le nostre sedute rilassanti nel bagno turco che eravamo soliti frequentare non lo avevo visto una singola volta senza l’asciugamano legato all’altezza degli incavi ascellari. Un modo particolare per indossarlo, indubbiamente molto femminile, ma non vi avevo mai prestato troppo caso, dacché Holmes era solito toglierlo una volta circondati dal vapore, quando ormai per me era impossibile notare la scritta.

Mi stavo lavando le mani in una bacinella di acqua quando la voce di Holmes ruppe il silenzio.

«6 gennaio 1854», disse una sola volta.

Mi voltai a guardarlo e questa volta trovai subito i suoi occhi. Si era messo a sedere in modo composto, lievemente incurvato sulle proprie ginocchia, le mani unite per le punte delle dita, i gomiti in appoggio sulle cosce.

«Perché non me lo hai mai detto», chiesi con pacatezza.

La prima risposta fu uno sbuffo sarcastico dal naso.

«Sul serio, Watson? Lo sai bene cosa c’è di sbagliato nei nostri rispettivi tatuaggi, non giocare con me. La natura potrà anche averci provvisto di questo prezioso indizio, ma il nostro caro governo non giustifica in alcun caso certi atteggiamenti».

«Nessuno lo avrebbe scoperto».

«Ah! Parli come se messo di fronte all’evidenza avresti accettato la cosa con passività».

Mi avvicinai, andandomi a mettere esattamente di fronte a lui, separati unicamente dal tavolino basso su cui vi erano ancora i residui delle mie cure.

«Come puoi sapere come mi sarei comportato, Holmes! Non mi hai concesso neanche l’opportunità di scegliere! Ho passato anni a cercare di capire chi potesse essere la mia metà, e adesso scopro che non solo l’ho sempre avuta accanto, ma che non ha mai voluto neanche concedermi la possibilità di scoprirlo».

«Mi pare che tu abbia trovato la tua consolazione», disse amaro, lo sguardo crudele.

Messo alle strette Holmes si difendeva con fendenti velenosi.

«Ero convinto che Mary fosse la donna giusta».

«Andiamo, Watson!», sbottò. «La sua data di nascita non corrispondeva neanche alla tua: hai cercato la via più facile per giungere al tuo scopo».

«È così brutto voler essere felici con qualcuno?»

«Lo è se vivi nell’illusione. Quella poveretta era convinta che tu fossi la sua anima gemella, e non ho dubbi che per lei tu lo fossi. Ma non per te. Tu ti sei accontentato».

Sentii montarmi dentro una rabbia cieca, un qualcosa che non provavo da anni e che forse mai avevo sentito nei confronti di Holmes. Forse l’unica volta era stato un momento subito a seguito della sua ricomparsa nella mia vita, quando mi ero reso conto di essere stato preso in giro.

Quella sera Holmes si era ritrovato con un occhio nero e io che le nocche sbucciate.

« _Io_ vivo nell’illusione? Sin dal nostro primo incontro hai aborrito qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere legata alla data che hai stampata sul petto e a quella che ho io, tanto da non volermi rivelare mai quella corretta, tanto da mentirmi. E per cosa poi? Per la paura di essere scoperto? Paura di mettere fine alla tua carriera qualora qualcuno lo fosse venuto a scoprire? Dimmelo tu, Sherlock, perché io non lo comprendo. Se davvero abbiamo la fortuna di passare il resto della nostra esistenza con chi può completarci, perché dovrebbe importarci degli altri? Non ho fatto io le regole di questo gioco, e Dio sa quanto sarebbe più semplice il tutto se la nostra pelle non fosse marchiata, perché potremmo vivere costantemente nell’illusione di aver fatto la scelta giusta, ma così non è e io non ho intenzione di sprecare un altro momento della mia vita pensando di aver già perduto la mia metà».

«Il fatto che i nostri tatuaggi coincidano non vuol dire che siamo destinati l’un l’altro».

«Invece sì, ne son convinto».

«E quali sarebbero le tue prove, se posso?»

«Perché quando ho creduto di averti perso per sempre son stato gettato in un baratro. Mi son sentito vuoto, perduto, privato di qualcosa di essenziale. Neanche la presenza di Mary accanto a me è riuscita a consolarmi. Lì per la prima volta mi sono accorto di aver fatto un errore».

Holmes finalmente si zittì. Drizzò la schiena, guardandomi dal basso verso l’altro, mantenendo sempre tuttavia una qual certa aria di superiorità.

«Tu mi ami, Holmes?»

La domanda mi sfuggì dalle labbra prima ancora che potessi bloccarla, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Colpì il mio amico al volto come uno schiaffo, e per la prima volta lo vidi in difficoltà incapace di rispondere.

Se era così e i miei sospetti erano fondati, Holmes mi aveva amato silenziosamente sin dall’inizio, e questo giustificava la sua reazione quando mi avvicinai a Mary.

Superai il tavolino con un’unica falcata e con caparbietà mi sedetti su di esso, faccia a faccia con il mio migliore amico che non smetteva di guardarmi.

Solo allora sembrò ritrovare la parola.

«Tu cominceresti a farlo solo perché te lo suggerisce uno sciocco tatuaggio?», chiese in un sussurro.

Perché era di questo che aveva paura per tutto questo tempo.

Che la mia reazione non fosse influenzata da sentimenti sinceri, ma da un ordine imposto.

Questo Holmes non lo avrebbe mai accettato. E men che meno io.

«No».

Non si mostrò ferito ma non disse niente, così mi concessi di continuare.

«Quando ti ho conosciuto sono rimasto attratto da te non perché sapessi cosa ci univa. Se fossi stato sano di mente dopo la prima settimana dentro questo appartamento avrei fatto le valige e me ne sarei andato, ma qualcosa mi ha tenuto incatenato a questo luogo e no, non son state le preghiere di Mrs.Hudson. Senza bisogno di sapere che ci appartenessimo, mi sono legato a te per tutto ciò che sei. Quindi no, Holmes, non comincerò ad amarti perché me lo suggerisce uno segno sulla nostra pelle. Semplicemente continuerò a farlo perché non ho fatto altro in tutti questi anni».

Ed era vero.

Quella con Holmes era stata una co-dipendenza durata anni, alla quale non avevo prestato la dovuta attenzione perché troppo cieco per arrivarci. Ma non ci si rende conto dei propri sbagli e delle proprie scelte finché queste non si vedono da lontano, e questo era il caso.

Mi ci erano voluti anni, avevo ferito ed ero stato ferito a mia volta più e più volte, ma non vi era nulla di eccezionale in ciò che avevo appena confessato perché in cuor mio sapevo che era così da sempre, sin dal momento in cui avevo conosciuto un ragazzo poco più che venticinquenne in quel del St.Barth.

Un silenzio irreale calò nuovamente fra di noi, come dopo una battaglia campale.

Solo che non vi erano soldati morti o feriti.

Solo io ed Holmes, stanchi, confusi, i fucili ancora fumanti.

Forse ero troppo speranzoso, ed Holmes ha sempre accennato al fatto che fossi uno sciocco romantico, ma non potei esimermi dal tentare.

Seduti a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, ancora intenti a guardarci negli occhi, lasciai che il mio sguardo cadesse per andare a vedere ciò che stavo facendo.  
Portai avanti una mano, e con la delicatezza di un bambino andai a cercare la sinistra di Holmes.

Con timore e reverenza cominciai ad accarezzarne timidamente le dita, come a studiarle, e prima che potessi ritirare la mia quella del mio amico cominciò a fare lo stesso.

Rialzammo lo sguardo in contemporanea qualche istante dopo, senza interrompere il contatto, e prima che potessi rendermene conto avevamo entrambi gli occhi chiusi, fronte contro fronte, i nostri respiri cadenzati e all’unisono, come fossimo stati un’unica persona.

* * *

Dopo anni di amicizia, di delusioni, di errori fu difficile ricominciare da zero.

Perché questo accadde subito dopo: dovemmo abituarci al fatto che non dovevamo più nasconderci l’uno dall’altro, in particolar modo Holmes. Come fosse stato un gatto randagio, ci misi mesi per far sì che si lasciasse andare.

Per me non fu così.

Nonostante la rivelazione mi avesse sconvolto, accettai con facilità il fatto che l’altro fosse la mia anima gemella. Anzi, più volte mi ritrovai a pensare che ero stato uno sciocco a credere altrimenti.

Non vi era persona al mondo che mi permettesse di essere me stesso, di migliorarmi e di mostrare le mie debolezze come Holmes.

Il 6 gennaio di quel lontano 1895 mi svegliai di buon’ora nonostante non avessi studio, ma per mesi mi ero ripromesso di farlo.

Il freddo della stanza entrò nel letto quando mi girai su me stesso per dare la schiena alla finestra, permettendomi di vedere l’uomo sdraiato accanto a me.

Holmes dormiva, le palpebre pesanti, la bocca lievemente dischiusa.

Cercando di far cigolare il meno possibile le molle del materasso, mi avvicinai a lui, portando un braccio sul suo fianco, mentre con la mano dell’altra andai ad accarezzare il suo volto, scostando una ciocca di capelli corvini da davanti al suo volto.

Bastò questo per svegliarlo.

«Giusto Cielo, Watson, non sei più nell’esercito. Saranno le cinque del mattino», si lamentò mugolando.

Io sorrisi, ignorandolo bellamente, eliminando definitivamente lo spazio che ci separava per andare a rubargli un bacio sulle labbra screpolate dal sonno e dalla sete della notte.

«Buon compleanno».

Lo sentii sorridere, ma non glielo feci notare.

Avevamo tutta la vita per punzecchiarci e prenderci in giro.

Quella giornata, decisi, l’avrei sempre dedicata solo e unicamente a noi, a chi aveva fatto sì che potessimo concederci di languire in letto l’uno accanto all’altro, le labbra sempre pronte a strappare un bacio o un morso.

Che si trattasse della nostra volontà o del fato o destino - che dir si voglia - poco mi importava.

L’essenziale era che potessimo svegliarci l’uno accanto all’altro ogni giorno, e che avremmo continuato a farlo sino alla fine del nostro viaggio.

**Author's Note:**

> *La data esatta del matrimonio di Watson è dibattuta, perché a Doyle seguire un ordine cronologico sensato faceva schifo. C’è chi dice 1888, chi 1887. Io ho optato per la prima.
> 
> Ooook, e anche la terza giornata della Writing Week è andata e io sono tornata a scrivere dei miei due bimbi! Come sempre, mi regalano gradi gioie <3  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta! Nel caso buttate un kudos e un commento, che son sempre ben accetti <3
> 
> Baci,
> 
> Beth :3


End file.
